1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device adapted for three-dimensional image display.
2. Related Art
Recent trends in image forming technology for video game machines and the like demand realistic images. In other words, in displaying objects such as a person, a house, and a building on a screen, it is not enough to display them in a manner that one can simply recognize that they are a person, a house, and a building, but it is desired that the objects be displayed in a manner similar to the manner in which they are actually viewed in the physical world. Under these circumstances, various techniques for displaying images with a flavor of reality including three-dimensional display technology have been proposed.
To display images with reality, it is effective to display each of the objects as faithfully as possible. However, no matter how faithfully each of the objects is displayed, there is a limitation in improving reality of the objects. It is unavoidable that there occurs some difference from how the objects are actually seen in the physical world. One factor for causing such difference is the presence of air, dust, and the like. That is, objects in the physical world appeal to human vision through the process in which such objects reflect sunlight that they receive and this reflected light stimulates the retinas of human eyes. Such reflected light reaches the retinas of the human eyes through the air. Since the air contains moisture and dust, the objects in the physical world are seen through human vision more or less different in color than what they really are. In addition, the degree of change in the colors of these objects increases with increasing distance each object moves away from the human eyes. A remote object is seen so as to be hazy in opal. If such sight can be represented faithfully, the depicted image on the display will be realistic. However, there have so far been no display devices that can achieve such image display.